Blood and gold
by Sky Eyes1
Summary: Starlight Express story, a bit like Swan Lake. Electra's life changes in a minute when he first sees a golden swan swimming on the White Lake...


The dawn painted the sky red. The Starlight Palace, the thousand-year old capital of Locomotiva, was gleaming bluely in the daylight sunrays. Its high towers were scraping the sky, cutting off the clouds.  
  
In a window, there stood a man. He was watching the sunrise absently.  
  
- Greetings, your Majesty- a soft voice came behind him. He turned to the stepping into woman.  
  
- Pearl, dear one! Come- he smiled happily as the girl stepped to him. They embraced each other.  
  
- Why are you worried, my Rusty?- she asked her beloved.  
  
Rusty looked out of the window again.  
  
- It's so incredible. Yesterday I was just a little steamer, today I am the king of Locomotiva…I just can't believe it. – Rusty looked at Pearl.- Am I strong enough to wear this responsibility?  
  
- Rusty dear, you'll be the best king ever.- Pearl smiled. Rusty smiled back at her.  
  
- Oh look!- Pearl suddenly said and showed outside.- How beautiful is the White Lake today!  
  
- Yes- Rusty agreed; he was happy to talk about an everyday theme. – I've never seen so many swans on it!  
  
- Rusty dear- came a deep voice from the door- there's always a lot of swans on the White Lake! That's why its name is this.  
  
The lovers turned back.  
  
- Morning, Greaseball!- Rusty greeted the diesel.- Have you slept well?  
  
- Sure, I was sleeping like a rock! I would never thought of that the Starlight Palace is so comfortable!- Greaseball sneered as he stretched out himself.- This was really a tiring race…  
  
Rusty, as he watched his new friend, suddenly felt he must say something consoling.  
  
- GB, I'm sorry that you didn't win.- he said finally, but Greaseball just waved.  
  
- Rusty, you're the one who deserved victory and the throne. – he answered.- Who knows… that crash just did good to me, it opened my eyes… I'm not the most perfect one of the world.- He smiled.- Just the second.  
  
- That reminds me of Electra!- Pearl said.- Where's he?  
  
- Yes, where's he?- Rusty asked too.- He always gets up early in the morning!  
  
- I don't know- Greaseball shrugged his shoulders.- He's may in bed, I think.  
  
- Abusively.  
  
Buffy came in and sat down on an armchair, yawning.  
  
- He went to the lake with Turnov and Caboose. They woke me up with their doorbangings.  
  
- Well, this is all right.- Greaseball smiled.- What shall we have for breakfast? I'm hungry as a wolf!  
  
  
  
The White Lake was one of Locomotiva's most beautiful places- a large, silvery lake surrounded by hundred year old oaks. It got end somewhere under the Crystal Mountain, which was quite a frightening place- nobody, never has gone there for ages. The legends told about a white, gleaming building, the High Priest Tower, that was the temple for Starlight Express as they say, which was hiding somewhere in the mountains, but nobody was sure about that.  
  
Swans were swimming on the lake when three trainmen appeared on its coast, an electric engine, a caboose, and another engine, who was wearing that country's colours that the people called Russia.  
  
- Yes, I must say so, Nature is a mighty power…- the caboose was philosophising.- We weren't living yet when She has begun to live…  
  
-CB, my friend, Electra and me are beside ourselves of your wisdom but would you mind putting it to another date?- the Russian asked subtly.  
  
- Would you mind not breaking my mental process, Turnov, dear?- snarled at him CB, and continued his chit-chatting. Turnov turned to Electra and shrugged, smiling. Electra waved.  
  
- Let him talk- he said. Turnov was surprised. Electra's changed a lot since the race. Before, he hated listening to silly conversations. But, it's possible that now he isn't listening to it. He just wants anyone to talk to him. Rusty warned everyone to take care of him. In fact he wanted to walk next to the lake on his own, but Turnov and CB noticed him and joined him at once.  
  
- CB, please!- I'm starting to be angry!- Turnov startled at the caboose then, and stopped his ears.  
  
- You barbaric one!- CB cut back passionately.  
  
- I'm not a barbaric one!  
  
- But yes you are!  
  
- No I'm not!  
  
They fell into a big quarrelling. Electra laughed at them silently then he went along and sat down on a branch, looking the swans. He knew why he has changed. He had a very difficult childhood and this made him very severe. He was hungry for success, and, altough he would never has admitted it, for love too. He knew that all of the members of the new royal family and noble group, liked him. Anybody of the free coaches would have certainly gone up with him. Yes, he liked them. But didn't love. His heart was empty.  
  
Suddenly something glittering swam out of the circle in the swans. Electra shook his hand and his eyes enlarged as he went nearer, to the coast. Can it be possible? God above, yes.  
  
Sunrays were dancing on a beautiful, golden feathered sawn. She was like she'd has been made of gold. Electra gave a loud cry, on which all the swans turned to him, including that beautiful one.  
  
She was in the middle of the circle made by the swans, like she'd been a queen among them. Electra was astonished as he looked into her sad, black eyes. "She looks, she looks at me like she wouldn't be a swan but a charming girl!" he though bewitched.  
  
-What's up, friend?- CB's voice came behind him.  
  
- Look there!- Electra showed along. His friends came up to him.  
  
- What do I see?- asked Turnov, gasping.  
  
- A golden swan!- CB cried up at the same time.  
  
At that moment, the swans swam around their golden sister, like they wanted to defend her from something.  
  
- Oh look!- CB showed at the next tree.  
  
A horrible, big red owl was flapping his wings on a branch threateningly and suddenly his eyes burnt up. The swans flew away scaredly, only the golden being stayed on the lake. She was waving her wings wildly.  
  
- What is going?- CB asked frightenedly.  
  
At that moment Turnov got rigid. CB and Electra stared at him. CB touched his shoulder but he only felt the cold of the stone. He ran away in his alarm. Electra looked again at the lake, but the swan disappeared.  
  
He slowly got back to the Starlight Palace. He didn't listen to the people nor the guards' greeting, he got his way at once to the big living room. At once he stepped in, Volta ran to him.  
  
- Master, is it true that CB narrated?- she looked back at him.- He's so unreliable!  
  
- I swear to my life!- CB shouted.- A red owl that turned Turnov into stone statue! Then the golden swan disappeared!  
  
All of the others looked at Electra, but he wasn't interested in them.  
  
- Poppa!- he stepped in front of the old steamer.- Are there any families, who have golden features?  
  
Poppa looked guessing.  
  
- Yes, there are- he answered then silently.  
  
- And which one?  
  
- You all know.- Poppa answered severely.- The late Golden Express, the royal family. Those who disappeared suddenly three years ago.  
  
- But why did they disappear, Poppa?  
  
- What do you think, who am I?- Poppa startled at Electra suddenly.- A dictionary? From A to Z, everything?  
  
He bragged back in his armchair. He looked very sad and tired, like he never did before. Ashley and Buffy kneeled next to him, Rusty held his hand.  
  
- Poppa! Are you okay?- he asked.  
  
Poppa looked at him then to Electra.  
  
- Tell me, boy- he said weakly.- Have you really seen the swan?  
  
All the others looked at Electra. They knew, if he says yes, CB said right. Electra never believed in magic.  
  
- Think what you want.- he threw.- We have really seen her. And Turnov is a statue.  
  
It was one moment and the whole Starlight Express was loud with voices. Ashley turned to Dinah, Buffy to Dustin, Rusty to Pearl. Only Poppa stared at Electra severely. Electra looked around then walked away and went into the neighbour room. He wanted to be alone.  
  
Rusty noticed him leaving the room. He turned to Greaseball.  
  
- Please take a look at him!- he said.- He's your best buddy.  
  
Greaseball nodded and followed Electra. He was standing at a window, staring at the direction of the White Lake.  
  
- What's the matter, Elok?- he stepped to Electra.- Tell old GB!  
  
Electra sighed.  
  
- I wanna see her again.- he said.  
  
- What have you eaten for dinner, friend?- Greaseball touched his forehead.- Haven't you got temperature?  
  
- Leave me alone!- Electra pushed away his hand.- I will go tomorrow and see that swan again. Will you come with me?  
  
- Er…  
  
- Then I go with out you!- Electra turned away and banged the door after himself. Greaseball laughed up feeling relief.  
  
- What happened to him? He's the real Electra again!  
  
  
  
Next night, the whole yard was sleeping sweet in his or her bed. Greaseball was holding softly in his one hand Dinah, in the other his secret Teddy- bear when a bang woke him up. He sat up in his bed, then looked at Dinah. She was still sleeping. Greaseball turned to Electra angrily.  
  
- You idiot fellow!- he startled at Electra, who was standing at the opened door.- How can you get up in the middle of the night for a chicken!  
  
- I can't wait more- Electra cut back.- I have to know why was Turnov turned into stone!  
  
- Only for that?- Greaseball asked mockingly. But he stood up.- I'll go with you. Someone has to defend you.  
  
Electra gave him a pale smile- he was much taller and at least as brawny as the diesel- then they left the palace.  
  
It could be eleven o'clock or midnight- the summer sun's last rays were still shining behind the mountains but they gave hardly some light. Greaseball and Electra crossed the wood path. Greaseball stopped as he noticed something on the White Lake's coast. He yelled up.  
  
- This is Turnov!- he gasped. The Russian diesel, at least that who he was, was standing on the coast.- Poor one!  
  
- And look there- Electra showed at the lake.- And decide, did we tell the truth or not?  
  
Greaseball believed, didn't believed the story at the golden swan, but now breath froze on his throat, as he stared at the beautiful creature on the lake surrounded by the white swans, who were hissing to her, saying good- bye to their sister. The golden swan suddenly swam out of the ring made by the others.  
  
- I will read all the talebooks I can find- Greaseball swore, but he noticed Electra turning away and starting to run.  
  
- Hey! Wait!- he shouted.- Where are you going?  
  
- Can't you see?- came the answer. – I follow her!  
  
- But Elok, where's your brain! Can't you see where's she going?  
  
The black peaks of the Crystal Mountains were looking at them threatenly. The swan was crossing the White Lake, and swam into the river that came from the mountains. Electra didn't even heard his friend's voice, he just ran like a fool.  
  
Suddenly the swan disappeared in a cave. Electra stopped and looked into the throat of the stones.  
  
- Don't tell me you want to swim after her!- Greaseball lifted up his arm to prevent Electra if he would do that, but Electra suddenly turned away.  
  
- There!- he showed and the disappeared in a little hole next to the cave.  
  
- God above!- Greaseball sighed but he followed his friend.  
  
They were running in the dark, like two fools- Electra after the swan, Greaseball after Elok. He decided to kill Electra as soon as he can. No mercy. With his own hands!  
  
They got out in a night land. It was full with thorny plans, they couldn't even take a step.  
  
-What the hell is going here?- Greaseball asked frightenedly.- On the other side, it was twilight!  
  
- Horrible place, that's sure.- Electra murmured and started to break road among the thorns. Greaseball helped him.  
  
Altough it cost some drops of blood, finally they got out to a field. They stared in front of themselves. A huge , black tower was scraping the sky, surrounded by the highest mountains they ever saw.  
  
- After this, I believe in the High Priest Tower- Greaseball murmured, the he pulled Electra behind a stone. – Look there!  
  
The golden swan was just crossing the lake under the building and swam to a tree standing on its stairs. The moonbeams were dancing on her golden feathers. Electra wanted to follow her, but Greaseball pulled him back.  
  
The swan disappeared behind the tree, but in the next moment, the tree and its area was burst with fair lights. The swan's form that was mirroring on the wall behind her, slowly turned into a woman's form. The engines couldn't move from surprise.  
  
The woman stepped out of the tree and went her way towards the stairs leading in the deep of the building. They couldn't see her well in the big distance but she was quite tall and slim and all of her dainty movements reminded of a swan.  
  
Before Greaseball could prevent it, Electra stood up and stepped on the bridge that also led to the tower. He crossed it, straightway looking at the girl. Greaseball looked at the electric worried.  
  
The maiden went across the land between the lake and the stairs and she was halfway disappearing in the stairy corridor when Electra stepped on a branch by chance. It sounded like a thunder in the dead silence.  
  
The girl heard it as well. She turned back and saw Electra at the down of the stairs. He heard her surprised gasp.  
  
- Electra!  
  
Her voice was like swan song: beautiful and sad.  
  
Now it was Electra's turn to get surprised.  
  
- Who are you?- he asked and stepped nearer.- How do you know my name? And why have you been a swan?  
  
The girl turned to him and slowly came downstairs. She stood before Electra, whose breath was taken away.  
  
Pearl was said to be the finest woman in the country at once as she first waved to the people. She was breath-takingly beautiful, there couldn't be doubt about it, but if she'd has been standing next to the swangirl, she had hid away in her shame.  
  
She was slim and tall. Moonbeams gleamed on her light golden skin. Like sunrays in the sea, her gleaming diadem's lights were dancing in her silky, long blue hair. Her features were extremely noble and regular. Her eyebrows shadowed mystically her black diamond-like eyes. The sadness that was flying around her, only made her more beautiful.  
  
- My name… my name is Ariel.- she said.  
  
- Ariel?- Electra repeated.- Ariel? Are you a train? Or really a swan?  
  
The girl casted down her eyes.  
  
- I'm such a train like you. But an evil sorcerer cursed me. Only when night falls down, the land is darkening, only that time I can show my real form.  
  
- Turnov has turned into stone as well.- Electra said confusedly.  
  
Ariel looked at him.  
  
- It was Thunderbeard's magic!  
  
- Who?  
  
- Have you seen that red owl in the forest?  
  
- Yes- Electra nodded.- I saw an owl.  
  
- He was Thunderbeard, the evil spirit of the owl.- Ariel closed her eyes.  
  
- Spirit of the owl?- Electra asked. – He cursed you as well?  
  
- Go away, Electra!- Ariel told him sadly.- He is seeing us at this moment too.  
  
- How, so… is this fortress is his?- Electra asked frightenedly as he measured the high tower. Like it would be the home of a devil. Electra thought of poor Turnov.  
  
- I will fight him!- he said definitely, making a lightning and wanted to enter the building, but Ariel got his arm.  
  
- Please Electra, please no!- she yelled.  
  
- Don't prevent me, I have to help on Turnov!  
  
Ariel shook her head wildly.  
  
- No!- she said.- Earth's powers cannot win on Thunderbeard!  
  
- How do you know that they can't?- Electra stared at her.  
  
- We tried to resist him.- the girl's voice was full with pain.- And he destroyed all that was fair to me.  
  
- Destroyed all?- Electra looked at her with growing inquiry.  
  
The moonbeams were synchronising on the lake's surface as Ariel began to talk.  
  
- It's been three years when a man in the court of my father stood in front of us and asked my father and me to be his wife. It was no use to say him no, he asked me again and again, and for not listening to him, it came to light who he was in real. He smashed and crushed everything, then kidnapped me and brought me here.  
  
- But have you cursed you?- Electra still couldn't take away his eyes from her beautiful face.- Why you have to live as a swan?  
  
-Mans' eyes never can see me.  
  
- But why?  
  
She didn't look at him.  
  
- If a man would see me, love would grow in his heart, Thunderbeard's force would go away, his power would no longer stay. I am a swan, his prisoner, because who will ever love a swan?  
  
Electra tried to touch her face, but she turned away.  
  
- Why don't you let me to fondle you?- he asked.- You are may standing in front of your saviour.  
  
- Don't tell such a thing!- Ariel turned to him at once.- If you annoy Thunderbeard…  
  
- I would annoy the devil himself for.. for you.- He stepped to the girl.- You asked, who will ever love a swan? Magic only touches your body but not your eyes. –He lifted up the girl's bowed head, looking in her eyes.- Ariel.  
  
She stepped back and covered her face with her hands.  
  
- Ariel!- Electra kneeled down and held her hand. – Tomorrow's a big ball at the Starlight Palace, after the crowning. We usually dance with our fiancées. Come and I will choose you! Together, we will win on the evil Thunderbeard!  
  
- No!- she cried, but it was obvious, she's anxious about Electra.- It's impossible!  
  
She turned back and ran to the stairs.  
  
- Please, Ariel!- Electra reached his hand towards her.  
  
- Go away, Electra- she whispered.- If you won't leave at once, I don't promise anything.  
  
- I'll go- Electra nodded.- But come! I will wait for you!  
  
- Okay.- the girl answered then disappeared in the dark.  
  
  
  
Somewhere in the deep of the tower, a room was full with bottles and paint- like smells- it was like a laboratory, but a laboratory wouldn't has been so messy. There was dark except the moonbeams coming in through a window. In the middle, above a huge dish full with greenish soup, an electric engine was moving his hands up and down. He was black armoured with silver patterns. Also his beard was black.. He picked up a bottle then he threw it into the liquid. It exploded.  
  
At that moment, a sphinx flew into the room. She was quite a special type- had black panther body, batwings and very attractive but evil woman's head.  
  
- Hail, o master Thunderbeard- she sneered when the coughing engine hushed away the steam. He looked at her.  
  
- O dear, I only missed you, Vasti.- he said without any charity. The sphinx elbowed on a low wall among she and the magician.  
  
- I'm glad to hear it.-she bowed mockingly then looked at the soup. – What is that? Love acme for the lovely princess?  
  
-Bah!- he waved.- Every half-witted beginner could do that! This, what you see here, my Vasti…  
  
He picked up a tiny bottle and kept it over the green liquid.  
  
- …is something that makes me the most powerful and fastest being, gives me ethereal power of without I couldn't be the king of Locomotiva, of without I couldn't win on my golden swan's heart!- He was so satisfied with himself that he started to whistle.  
  
Vasti laughed up sarcastically as she watched her boss.  
  
- Do you think so that Ariel only goes for power?- he smiled at Thunderbeard, who nodded.  
  
-Of course! She will surely accept me after being a king!- He turned to Vasti and started to jump down on the stairs.  
  
- You're her fool!- Vasti remarked.  
  
-Yes…yes…yes…yes!- he answered at every jump.- She'll be my queen! There's no being who wouldn't be bewitched thinking of the throne, especially her rass, in fact she's a royal princess from the late Golden Express!  
  
- Oh really?- the sphinx disdained.- That nice electric engine who is now an advisor by the side of King Rusty, cannot give her a kingdom- but Ariel's beside herself of him!  
  
Thunderbeard stared at Vasti.  
  
- What do you want to tell me with that?  
  
- That my eyes are better than yours, boss.- the sphinx winked at him impudently.  
  
Thunderbeard's face started to be red, showing that he was extremely angry.  
  
- I'll kill him!- he thundered and ran out to the balcony.- Where's he? Where's he?!  
  
- You needn't to be furious, he has gone away.- Vasti's evil voice came from his back. He turned to her.  
  
- You idiot parrot, why haven't you told me when he had been here?- he startled at her but Vasti just laughed.  
  
- Oh, it was so touching!- she rolled her eyes theatrically.- He invited her to the Starlight Palace, there'll be a ball next night. He will choose his only one, and Ariel will be the chosen bride!  
  
- Curse on that steamtrain and all of his servants!- Thunderbeard shouted then ran into the corridors.- Ariel!  
  
  
  
- Did you have a nice time, princess?  
  
Ariel 's room was a cabin made of stone. It was hanged on the tower with a chain and a drawbridge led the way to it. Ariel went across it then stepped into her room. Her faithful guard, a gryphon, who she had had since her birth and also was a prisoner of Thunderbeard, was laying on her bed.  
  
- Why do you ask it, Cornelius?- she asked sighing.- I'm sure you've seen everything from the window.  
  
- Well, these cages on your windows are not giving the best view of the film but yes- he smiled and jumped to the earth, winging his wings.- That engine is a very fortunate person! He is a fiancé of a princess!  
  
-Please don't talk about this, Cornelius.- Ariel lied down on her bed, putting her arms under her head. – If he would know, who am I, he would turn away from me.  
  
- Oh, why?  
  
- You know the tales- Ariel turned to Cornelius.- If a member of the royal family got in emotional connection with a normal, they were killed.  
  
- I don't understand you, trains.- Cornelius waved his clawy hand.- Then why did your people loved your family so much if they couldn't … couldn't…  
  
- Take a look at them?- Ariel finished.- I don't know. May because of our legend. Everyone loves myths.  
  
- Yes- Cornelius smiled mystically.- They will love you too.  
  
Ariel looked at him confusedly but before she could ask him, a knocking was hearable on the door.  
  
- Ariel! Little Ariel!- came Thunderbeard's voice, and in the next moment, he stepped into the room. The girl, like she wouldn't notice him, lay back on the bed, looking straightway at the bolt.  
  
- Away!- Thunderbeard waved to Cornelius, who obeyed but looked at him very threateningly.  
  
The magician turned to the girl, watching her beautiful face he forgot his anger. His eyes also turned on her chest lifting up and down from heavy breathing.  
  
- Dear Ariel- he sat down on her bed and tried to touch her but Ariel stood up at once and went to a window. Thunderbeard felt blood going in his brain, but he forced himself to calm down.  
  
- Dear Ariel- he followed his adored one- I'm here to ask you… was here may Electra, from the Palace?  
  
Ariel turned to him at once with eyes enlarged with frightening.  
  
- How do you know?  
  
- Oh, I know everything… but, okay, if you don't want, we won't speak about it.-He stepped to the princess.- Ariel! I've been waiting for three years! You know you can't turn back into your beautiful body if you won't give your hand to me- be my wife and I will free you from the magic! You'll be more powerful than the king himself!- he finished with an evil smile.  
  
Ariel didn't answer. She turned to the window again.  
  
- Why don't you answer?- Thunderbeard looked at her back.- Only one word and you'll be sublime!  
  
- I don't need power nor richness!- Ariel said, suddenly turning to him.- I only need…only…  
  
- Only what?-he asked.  
  
- To marry that whom I love!- she answered definitely.  
  
Thunderbeard felt again anger kicking his brain.  
  
- Don't tell me, don't tell me, don't tell me…- he walked around the room with growing anger then turned to Ariel.- Don't tell me that this Electra is this one!  
  
- But yes.- she nodded.  
  
- But heaven in highness, you don't even know him! You don't know where's he from, who is he!  
  
- No, you're wrong.- Ariel shook her head.- I've been watching him since the big race.  
  
- Since the big race?!  
  
Ariel nodded.  
  
- He goes to the White Lake every day. I feel happiness if I see him.  
  
Thunderbeard hit on the table.  
  
- So that's the reason why I am only a null for you!- he shouted.  
  
The girl turned away detestively.  
  
- I am the one who would do anything for you, but if you annoy me, you get it from me, Ariel!- he yelled.- If I want, you're just a nothing, an ugly frog or a worm, just look there!  
  
With his one gleam of eye, he turned that little mouse who was eating something in the window, an insect. Ariel shouted up. Thunderbeard looked at her.  
  
- But I won't be so cruel to you- he said.- You'll stay the nice, slim swan you were. But please, tell me, tell me… why don't you feel love with me? Why don't you need a kingdom's ruling?  
  
- Use your spells- Ariel shrugged.- Curse me with your worth magic, loving you!  
  
- Grr, my all power is not enough to move a heart's feeling! If I could have forced you to love me, I hadn't had to wait for three years!- Thunderbeard waved his hand impatiently. The girl bowed her head.  
  
- Rusty will be far more better king than I'd be.- she said.- The Golden Express, grateful to you, is no more. New kings are on the horizon, the Starlight Express is awakening! And the last princess of the Golden Express doesn't want her rank to be the gate to her tranquillity!  
  
- In front of Electra, yeah?- the sorcerer shouted angrily.- And you are may hoping that I will let you to go to that ball? You think? You think so?! Don't even dream about it; you're mine, I won't give you to anybody!  
  
He ran out of the room and banged the door. Ariel ran to a window, she could see how the sorcerer pulls away the drawbridge.  
  
- So this way- he said and he rigged the chain.- Tomorrow Electra have to choose another woman, he will love that one, hahaha!  
  
Ariel burst into tears and collapsed on her bed.  
  
-Electra!- she moaned.- Electra…!  
  
  
  
- At last!  
  
Dinah ran across the room and threw herself into Greaseball's arms.- So now tell me, you bastard, where have you been all the night?  
  
- Sorry, darling- Greaseball looked behind himself with a murderer's look.- Journeys are never heavens, if a lover is with you.  
  
- What?- Buffy sat up from the raceme and put down her morning coffee.- What's up with Elok?  
  
She asked as she watched Electra coming into the room. The others, who were also there, looked at him anxious. He was like a sleepwalker, with her eyes glanced on the sky and the heavenly smile on his face. Ashley stepped to him.  
  
- Elok- she waved her hand in front of his eyes.- What's the matter?  
  
He suddenly got her up by her waist and made a circle with Ashley.  
  
- I am happy!- he yelled and ran through the rooms.  
  
Rusty looked at Greaseball with inquiring look.  
  
- Is he ill?- he asked. Greaseball looked at him darkly.  
  
- You are the same if you look at her majesty, the queen.- he bowed to Pearl then turned to Dinah.- Come, my only one, I'm a bit tired of this idiot electric…- He held her waist and they went out from the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- Well, I must do everything well…  
  
Thunderbeard bowed himself up to the huge dish. With a sudden movement, he threw the little bottle in the soup, then he looked at the sky and waited.  
  
After a while, he heard Vasti's laugh:  
  
- Can I ask, when will happen something?  
  
Thunderbeard kicked into the dish.  
  
- What's the problem?- he shouted.- I did everything well! May my princess' blood wasn't enough?  
  
- Or wasn't a good component?- Vasti showed in his recipe book. – You need a king's blood.  
  
- But she's a princess as well, from a royal family!  
  
- That's sure.- Vasti nodded.- But she isn't the king.  
  
Thunderbeard bragged into an armchair.  
  
- Now what shall I do?- he asked angrily.  
  
- You have two choices.- Vasti showed on her fingers.-You make Ariel a queen…  
  
- Don't be half-witted.  
  
- Or you get blood from the steamer.  
  
The magician barked angrily.  
  
- And how do you think? Shall I walk into the palace and scratch him? He is the king, so he has such powers he doesn't know about, but if there's danger, he can use them! His father would surely recognise me…  
  
- Who said you have to do it?  
  
- Who else would, you moron?  
  
Vasti winked at him.  
  
- If you would let Ariel go?- she asked.  
  
- What??- Thunderbeard shouted up.- Never, never, ne…  
  
-Ariel has to go there!- Vasti interrupted.- But I didn't say that she'll go.  
  
The sorcerer gave her a dumb look. Vasti laughed up, and turned around herself for several times, while her forms totally changed…  
  
Thunderbeard jumped up and kneeled down in front of her.  
  
- Oh, Ariel!  
  
-Boss, don't forget it's your servant Vasti in front of you!- the sphinx stepped back.  
  
- O, yes, yes, but for a moment, you were so similar to Ariel!- the sorcerer nodded.- Marvellous turning, Vasti, you got something beyond your salary!  
  
- There cannot be doubt about that I will be good for Electra, yes?- she sneered. Similarity was really breath-taking. Same blue hair, golden features. Only her eyes were shining evil.  
  
Thunderbeard hit her shoulder in a satisfied way.  
  
- Good job, girl.- he said.- Find some nice jewels and you can go!  
  
- Boss, it'll be a hard night, I don't want you to behave idiot- go and sleep a little!- Vasti nodded to him. The sorcerer ran out of the room.  
  
- True, true… good evening, dear children!  
  
  
  
Night was coming. Ariel was still in her room, Thunderbeard didn't let her out even for her swan time. She stood in a window and looked through the cages. The Starlight Palace was beaming in the distance, the feast lights gleamed it in daylights. Ariel was nearly unconscious from pain. Electra is waiting for her and she cannot go!  
  
In the ballroom of the Starlight Palace, the celebration was going on. After the crowning, the King and his Queen (for friends just Rusty and Pearl()were sitting on their thrones, watching the dancing crowd. Dinah was nearly ill in the arms of the passionate Greaseball, her blond hair just flew around her. Buffy and CB were dancing embracing each other; Poppa flew across the track with Ashley in his arms, giving cause for laughing.  
  
Rusty looked at Electra who was standing next to him.  
  
- Why don't you dance?- he asked, smiling.  
  
Electra was very excited. He didn't look anywhere but the door.  
  
- I'm waiting for my dancer. 


End file.
